What Happens at A Party
by clatobelles
Summary: This is what happened with Clove and Cato at a party that they hosted. Let's just say that they didn't expect it, to say the least. AU Clato. Two-shot! R&R!
1. We Shop For Liquors

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new Clato fic! This one I wrote in two hours over a week ago. Sooo. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except the plot.

* * *

**What Happens at A Party**

* * *

**Chapter 1: We shop for liquors**

I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping. I silently cursed the damned thing before getting up and answering it.

"You woke me up, dick." I muttered to the caller, which I'm pretty much sure is just one person.

"And good morning to you too, Clovely." I heard Cato chuckle over the other end of the line. From the looks of it, he's been awake for quite a while now.

"It's fucking 7 A.M., Cato. What do you want?" I sighed and ruffled my hair. I made my way over the bathroom and doused my face with cold water. It instantly woke me up.

"When are you going to buy drinks for later?" Oh, right. The party. I was supposed to host a party tomorrow. A year-end school thing. You know how teenagers can get when it's the end of the school year. They throw parties almost every day. But this one, my party, was not to be underestimated. Let's just say that this is the party that everyone's looking forward to going to.

I sat on the toilet and did my business. "Err, Clove? Are you in the toilet?" He asked incredulously.

"Why, yes I am." I yawned.

"That's fucking gross, you know."

"Yeah well, you woke me up. Suffer the consequences." I snapped at him playfully.

"Whatever. As I was saying, when are you going to buy the drinks?" He replied impatiently.

"After I'm done with my daily morning routines." I balanced my phone in between my ear and shoulder. I grabbed my toothbrush from the sink and started to brush my teeth. After I was done, I added, "Wanna come with?"

There was a slight pause. "Thought you'd never ask." He slowly, but gleefully, replied. "I'm on my way." I muttered a 'hmm' before cutting of the call.

I headed for the shower then, and let the cold water hit my body. I've always loved showering in the morning. It's like, a wake-up call for me, even much better than my mom shouting my different nicknames outside my door to wake me up. Oh, and it's also a good thinking companion, mind you. Showering with cold water makes me think about things easily. Like for example, how I'm crushing on Cato right now.

Yeah. I know you'd think that's stupid since we've been best friends as far as we both can remember. But I can't help it. Because suddenly, he started acting so weird. He actually opens the door for me when we're entering the cinema, and he pulls out the chair that I'm gonna be sitting at that particular one time we went out for dinner because it's his 18th birthday. Oh, and he calls me beautiful every day. Some he says on serious moments, some he just blurts out. Maybe that's why I started liking him. Because I am finally seeing him as more than a best friend. And I am seeing him as how his previous girlfriends still see him.

After I was done showering, I went to my walk-in closet and grabbed a simple dark green tank top and faded jeans shorts. I put mascara on my eyelashes and looked for my black high cut sneakers. I put it on and with my hair still wrapped in my towel, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

I spotted my mom leaning over the kitchen stove. I saw a stack of blueberry pancakes at the dining table and excitedly made my way to devour it. I was half-way to cutting myself a piece when I heard my mom say, "That's for Cato, dear."

I grumbled. "How did you know he was coming over?"

"Well, today is your year-end party, right?" I nodded. "I expected he'll come in helping you prepare. And honey, he always comes over in the morning." She said with a smile.

My mom knows how I feel for Cato. She's my confidant besides him, after all. I tell her everything that goes on with my life. She's my most favorite person in the world, and I'd kill anyone if I lose her.

"So. Where are my pancakes?" I asked with a pout.

"Here." She pushed the plate of pancakes, double the size of Cato's, to my place. I gave a very girly squeal and kissed my mom on the cheek. "Thank you! You're the best mom ever." I said as I poured my pancakes with maple syrup. Just then, I heard the front door open and I quickly got rid of the towel on my head.

"Morning, Clovely." Cato greeted as he ruffled my wet hair. I smirked at him in reply.

"Morning Calista." He greeted my mom by kissing her cheek. Really. You greet the mom of your best friend on her cheek, and yet you greet your best friend by ruffling her hair.

"Morning, Cato. Your pancake's the one across Clove." By this, his eyes sparkled. One thing common about us: We both love food. It's actually the one thing we almost every day fight about.

"Hey. Why is your stack higher?" Like right now for example.

"Well, I'm the daughter." I replied haughtily.

"I'm the daughter's best friend. Mine should be higher!" He whined. Sometimes, I think an eight-year-old possessed his body or something.

I smacked his shoulders. "Just eat." He pouted for a bit but then inhaled the whole thing immediately.

When we finished breakfast, I told my mom that we'd be back in time for lunch and that she could just leave the house as it is. During our year-end parties, my mom goes to her parents' house to stay for the night since she knew that teenage parties last until the crack of the dawn. I kissed her goodbye, went upstairs to grab my bag, combed my hair and braided it in a simple plait before dragging Cato out of the house.

We walked a couple of blocks before arriving to the supermarket, where we'll be able to buy wines and beers. Since Cato's eighteen already, he's legal to buy hard liquors. So, naturally, we went and bought a few bottles. Or cases. Whichever. By the time we're done, we actually have to take a taxi home, even though it was just a couple of blocks away, because of how heavy the liquors are.

* * *

We spent the whole day cleaning up the house and picking out the music for later. I suggested to Cato that we place the bottles of liquor everywhere around the house so that the guests could just pick it up randomly. My mom left us a pre-heated food at the dining table and Cato and I decided to eat for a while.

"What are you gonna wear later?" He suddenly asked me. I whipped my head to see his expression.

"You're seriously asking me that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said with a shrug.

"You'll be surprised." I replied instead. With a wink. That took him aback. "What about you?"

"You'll be surprised." He replied. I stared at him open mouthed before punching his shoulders.

* * *

The next few hours were spent with us fooling around the house. I actually ended up once on top of him because he tickled me so hard that I didn't know what I was doing. The next thing I knew was that I was on top of him. The air felt awkward after that. I decided to start getting ready for the party. He went back to his house for a couple of minutes to get ready too.

I went upstairs and stared at myself in the mirror. _Could you be any more obvious, Clove?_ Gosh. With my expression when he was under me, god. I knew I just gave away the fact that I like him. Which is soo not what I wanted to happen. See the thing is, I don't want him to find out that I like him. Ever. I told myself that it'd be better that way, especially if he doesn't feel the same way.

I turned my iPod dock on and played pop music in the background. I went inside my walk-in closet to pick out the dress that I bought solely for this party. It's black, with a statement bow in the center and a cut out at the back and with full and fitted skirt at the bottom. The skirt ends a couple of inches above my knee, but it doesn't reveal anything that doesn't need revealing. It reveals most of my back, which is fine since the party's going to be inside the house and not outside. I won't feel cold then.

I took a short shower, dried and curled my hair, before applying very light make up that highlights my eyes. I applied liquid eyeliner to the base of my eyelids and mascara to my eyelashes. I took a good look in the mirror before deciding that it was done. I slipped on my dress as well as into my matching mary jane pumps before heading downstairs.

I am greeted with the sight of Cato in his button up red polo, with the first three buttons unbuttoned, tucked in black slacks. Considering our outfits, we look like we're going at a high-fashion event or something like that.

"Are we really attending a house party?" I jokingly asked him. He turned his head and stared at me. He looked at what I'm wearing, and then at my face. He kept staring for the next five minutes before I knocked him out of his trance.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I snapped my fingers at him.

"Err, nothing. You- You're dressed up nice." He nodded in approval.

"Uh, thank you. You too." I muttered. I glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was already 7. The party goers should arrive in a few minutes.

"Hey. Do you want me to open the first bottle of wine to be emptied this night?" I grinned playfully at him. He gave back a grin before replying, "Race you to the fridge."

"I can't run, you know! I'm in heels!" I laughingly shouted at him.

* * *

A/N: I have the 2nd part written and edited, and I might need a few reviews so I can post it up! Tell me what you think of this one guys! Thanks!


	2. I'm Not Going To Regret It

A/N: I was supposed to update this on Friday. But I couldn't resist so, here ya go!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**What Happens at A Party**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm not going to regret it**

By seven thirty, the invitees started piling up in my living room. Thank God they were all wearing semi-formal clothes or else the party hosts would be the one to feel left out. The music was blaring out on every corners of the lower level of my house, and everyone was dancing to it. I hope we don't disturb the neighbors. But, duh, who cares?

Amazingly enough, Cato, who's _very _much fond of parties, suddenly disappeared. Maybe he went to my room or something. I mean, he can't go to my parents' room, right? Anyway, I told myself that he'll come down and enjoy the party when he wants to. It's his loss.

I was drinking a bottle of what looks like a beer when a good friend of mine approached me. Stephen wrapped his arms around my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. I grinned when I recognized that it was him.

"Hey, Clover. Where's Cato?" He asked, taking my beer and drinking from it. I snatched it back.

I shrugged. "Dunno. When people piled up he suddenly disappeared."

"That's very unlike him, huh?" He then scanned the room and released his arm on me.

"Yeah. Maybe you could go find him?" I asked.

His eyes landed on a girl. "No can do, Clover. I've got better things to do."

I snorted at him. "Yeah. Good luck with Lucilla." I shouted over him. He turned around and gave me a wink.

Now, Lucilla's one girl that you're gonna be lucky to even talk to. She's like, the highest and all the highs. She's a socialite, she's drop dead gorgeous, she's smart, and she's hard to get. In her lifetime, she's just had 2 boyfriends. And one of the two is Cato. Actually, come to think of it, I think Lucilla's still hung up on him even though he's perfectly moved on. Now why do I know these things? Well, let's just say that I'm a confidant and a great friend to her.

I looked around the room and smiled to myself for giving yet another great party. Everybody was having fun, though some were already a bit tipsy from the alcohol. Not that I care, of course. All I care about is throwing a great party. Only if Cato were here right now.

I was about to head upstairs and look for Cato when a hand yanked my arm. I turned around, my other hand wrapped on the knife that I keep inside my belt that was strapped to my legs, and saw Marcus, my ex-boyfriend.

Now let me tell you something about Marcus. He's a girl magnet; he's got this cute little dimples and green eyes that make all the girls swoon over him. He's toned; he's at least six feet tall. And he's pretty much smart. But the thing is, he's a three timer. You got that right. I was being three-timed for almost four months before I knew about it. I almost maimed him when I found out, but Cato did it for me instead.

Right now, I think he forgot about what Cato did to him because of me and he actually decided to approach me. Fuck.

"Hey, Clove." He greeted, as if we were long time friends.

"Hi, Marcus. What are you doing here?" I replied through tight lips.

"Well, everyone's invited, right? Don't tell me you changed that?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant, what are you doing standing here with me, prat?"

"Can't I hang out with my favorite girl?" He asked, flashing me those dimples of him.

I was about to reply but Cato, thankfully, beat me to it.

"Fuck off, Rivers." Cato said in a tight, and very cold voice. I almost shivered.

Marcus stared at him for a long time before walking away haughtily. The nerve of that man.

"You okay, Clovely?" I looked up at him and nodded. He looked at me intently before patting my head. "I knew you could never handle him." he shook his head.

I scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? I was about to retort, for your information! But then you suddenly appeared. Where were you anyway?"

"I was at your room, letting the party-goers miss me." he ran his hands through his hair and grinned at me. I laughed at him and then finished drinking my beer.

"Yeah, right. By the way, Stephen was looking for you. But then he went to greet Lucilla or something." I searched for any sort of expression from his face, but I got nothing. His face was blank. Guess he did move on.

"I see," He nodded. "How many beers have you drunk already?" Way to go change the subject, Cato. Really.

"Uh, just one." he narrowed his eyes at me. "Okay fine. I've had two bottles already." I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Good. You're not getting some more." He snatched the bottle that was in my hands.

"What? No." I tried to have it back but he was holding it above his head already, which is completely out of my reach considering he's 6'2 and I'm merely a 5'4.

"Ugh. I hate you. You're such a party pooper, Cato." I grumbled whilst crossing my arms over my chest. I looked at him menacingly before stalking away.

"Hey, hey Clove! I was kidding! Come on!" He had his arms outstretched and I suddenly had the urge to go in it and hug him. Of course, I know that wasn't what he wanted.

I walked back towards him and grabbed my bottle of beer. I payed attention then to the music that was playing and heard that it was one of my many favorite party songs. I grabbed Cato's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Come on! Let's dance! This is my favorite song ever!" I started grooving to the song. I swung my hips from side to side and whipped my hair. But then I stopped because the figure beside me wasn't moving.

"What are you, a post or something?" I asked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Clover. I was just merely admiring the view." He nodded over to me. At least I think it was me. But when I looked back, I saw Lucilla dancing. I sighed and covered the pain that registered in my face.

"Ookay. If it was me you're looking at, I'd probably be creeped out." Not true.

"But I wa-" I cut him off by pushing a finger on his lips.

"Pshh. Just dance. Enjoy the party!" I grinded my hips through his, and a few more seconds he started dancing. Cato wasn't a bad dancer. Especially not to parties like this one. He's always known how to move in rhythmic patterns with whoever he's dancing with. It's like something of a gift. And a pretty sexy one at that.

Somehow, I found myself facing him and him facing me. Our eyes met each other and then, his arms were around my waist. "You do know that you'll regret dancing with me, right?" he whispered. "Especially now that you're drunk."

I chuckled. "'Course not."

He smirked. "You will when you're sober."

"Maybe, Cato. But not this," Without even thinking, I stood up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. He was shocked, but eventually melted in it. His other hand was on the back of my neck, and the other rubbed small circles on my back.

After about a minute, I pulled away, breathing heavily. Both my arms were clasped around his neck now, and he was holding me on my waist with his hands, lifting me up a little. I wiggled underneath him, so that he'll put me down.

"You _were_ looking at me, right? When you said that you're admiring the view?" I asked him cautiously. God if he said no I'd gladly like to be blasted on my spot then.

He chuckled, very softly, before brushing his nose to mine. "Of course I was.

"I-I'm sorry. For kissing you," I whispered really low. Why did I just do that? It was probably a doing of the alcohol in my system. Oh god.

"You're sorry?" He asked me and I nodded. He gently pressed his hand on my cheek, and I involuntarily pressed it closer, before whispering, "I'm not."

I was about to ask what, but then his lips were on me again and whatever coherent thought that was left in my brain went out. I molded into the kiss, my hands that never left his neck still on it, now caressing his very soft blond hair. His hand was pressing my closer to him, his other still on my cheeks.

We pulled away in need of air, never letting go of the other. After a moment of silence, and just staring at each other's eyes, I smiled at him and said, "I don't know what that was, but I'd be more than happy to repeat it over, and over again."

Cato chuckled and pulled me in to a tight hug.

And let me tell you that that was the best party ever.

* * *

A/N: Did it get a bit fluffy in the end? It did. Oh, well. I regret nothing. :))

Does any of you ship Captain America and Peggy Carter?

I fucking bawled when I watched Captain America yesterday. Tut-tut.

Haha.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one guys! And thank you for those people who reviewed!

Love always, Clatobelles


End file.
